Hijos del árbol
by Faervel
Summary: Porque la gente de Gondor bien merece su minuto de gloria... Serie de pequeñas viñetas. Múltiples personajes. Viñeta 7: Requiem
1. Piedras rotas

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares utilizados son creación de JRR Tolkien y pertenecen a sus legítimos propietarios. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Piedras rotas **_

No le quedaba otra opción. Si quería abrigar algo de esperanza, tenía que adoptar una decisión drástica. El ejército de la sombra se había precipitado sobre ellos con inusitada violencia y no podía demorarse mucho más. 

Sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque eso no facilitaba las cosas.

Meditó el plan una vez más. Era una posibilidad que siempre se le había antojado remota e impensable, algo a lo que no sería necesario recurrir, pero ahora que el Señor Oscuro empezaba a dar muestras de su verdadero poder, no cabía nada más. Al menos, eso es lo que su mente repetía sin cesar.

Giró la cabeza. Algunos de sus hombres, con las espadas en alto y el rostro salpicado de sangre, se habían apostado junto a él. Estaban dispuestos a acatar todas sus órdenes. Hasta el final.

Hizo una señal con la mano. No había marcha atrás.

El inquietante silencio que inundaba el lugar fue sustituido por un rugido ensordecedor. En ese mismo instante, se precipitó a las gélidas aguas.

Mientras caía, escuchó los últimos ecos de la contienda. El agónico estruendo de la estructura de piedra al desmoronarse como un gigante abatido. Los alaridos de aquellos que, junto a ella, eran arrastrados sin piedad al lecho del río. Los gritos de ánimo de los escasos soldados que esperaban impacientes en la otra orilla...

Su cuerpo se zambulló en la corriente. El líquido transparente, teñido de rojo con ocasión de la batalla, lo engulló.

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió a merced de las aguas. Sus ropas, totalmente empapadas, pesaban demasiado, y se hundía irremediablemente. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Abriéndose paso entre los innumerables cadáveres que cubrían el fondo, empezó a nadar hacia la superficie. No podía darse por vencido. Tenía que conseguirlo. Por su padre. Por su hermano. Por su hermoso reino.

Una mano amiga le ayudó a encontrar el camino hacia la luz. Sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y respiró con ansiedad, como si nunca hubiese aspirado el aire de aquellas tierras que tanto amaba.

Por fin pudo alcanzar la orilla. Allí le esperaban unos ojos cómplices, de un gris profundo y enigmático como los suyos. Él se limitó a hacer un tímido gesto con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia el otro lado del río.

Donde antes se alzaba majestuosa la férrea e imponente estructura pétrea, no quedaba más que un vacío tétrico y acusador.

Boromir suspiró.

El puente había caído. Gondor resistiría.

------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: La caída del puente de Osgiliath tuvo lugar en junio del 3018 TE, durante el ataque sufrido por la ciudad a manos de las tropas de Mordor, dirigidas por el Rey Brujo. Boromir y Faramir, como capitanes de Gondor, se encargaron de su defensa hasta el momento en que se decidió su destrucción.


	2. Entre tinieblas

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de JRR Tolkien y sus herederos. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Entre tinieblas**_

Cuando despertó, mareado y con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío inclemente de la noche, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor con la vana esperanza de atisbar algún rostro conocido, alguien a quien recurrir en aquellos momentos de incertidumbre, pero se descubrió en completa soledad.

Todo estaba en penumbra, envuelto por un etéreo manto gris de tristeza, y no había nada que le resultase mínimamente familiar. Aquél era un lugar yermo, gobernado por el más impenetrable de los silencios, repleto de árboles de aspecto siniestro y ramas retorcidas, con el suelo cubierto de arena negruzca e inquietantes criaturas observando el mundo con sus ojos burlones, siempre vigilantes, rojos como la sangre.

Aquellos no podían ser los verdes y frondosos bosques que su corazón tanto amaba. Había pasado años y años recorriendo todos los caminos y senderos de la hermosa tierra de Ithilien, descubriendo cada uno de sus recovecos, memorizando hasta los más insignificantes detalles, pero en aquel momento se sentía totalmente desorientado. No. Se negaba a creer que aquello por lo que habían luchado y muerto tantos hombres se hubiese convertido en aquel dantesco territorio de oscuridad infinita.

Frunció el ceño, con la mente llena de perplejidad y sospecha. ¿Acaso había sido atrapado por alguien y conducido inconsciente hasta allí?. ¿Qué había sido de sus hombres?. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Al tratar de incorporarse, una molesta punzada le atravesó el hombro. Era un dolor intenso y desgarrador, algo que no había experimentado jamás y que le obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Tenía la angustiosa sensación de que su carne, sus huesos, hasta sus propias venas, estaban siendo consumidas lentamente por un fuego abrasador. Sin embargo, su piel mostraba un aspecto tan pálido y glacial como el de la propia luna.

Se llevó la mano al hombro y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el foco de tanto sufrimiento. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre. Su sangre. Roja. Densa. Cálida.

Tomó la resolución de abandonar aquel lugar cuanto antes pues, solo y herido como se encontraba, era una presa fácil para cualquier partida de orcos o sureños que pudiese atravesar la zona. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró ponerse en pie y así inició su camino, a ciegas, con paso lento y dubitativo, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para localizar cualquier indicio de vida en aquel vacío desolador.

Con su mano izquierda, trató de detener la abundante hemorragia, presionando la herida con firmeza, mientras que su mano derecha se aferraba a una pequeña daga que su hermano, su querido hermano, le había regalado años antes, cuando fue nombrado Capitán de los Montaraces de Ithilien. No era un arma especialmente dañina, pero era el único medio de defensa del que disponía en aquellos momentos. Su arco, sus flechas, su espada, todo había desaparecido. Como por arte de magia.

De pronto, creyó oir algo en la lejanía. Un sonido imperceptible, poco más que un murmullo. Se detuvo en seco, manteniendo la respiración. De nuevo pudo escucharlo. No, no se trataba del viento aullando entre las ramas. Era una voz, dulce y serena, susurrando su nombre, tratando de guiarlo entre las sombras.

_Faramir..._

Ya no sentía ningún miedo. Toda la angustia, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación, se habían disipado en el gélido aire nocturno.

_Faramir..._

Se dirigió hacia el rincón del que procedía aquel sonido hipnótico y contempló, estupefacto, un gran árbol blanco, luminoso y resplandeciente, que, rodeado de estrellas, se erguía orgulloso ante él.

_Faramir..._

Durante unos segundos, quedó cegado por el intenso brillo que desprendía aquella hermosa visión.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió una mirada gris posada sobre su rostro, observando sus facciones con paternal preocupación. Entonces comprendió quién era el dueño de aquella voz, quién le había guiado hasta la luz.

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Él había sido su salvación. Aún había esperanza.

- Me has llamado, mi Señor. He venido. ¿Qué ordena mi rey?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: La última frase coincide, literalmente, con la pronunciada por Faramir al despertar de la sombra en el capítulo "Las casas de curación" de El Retorno del Rey._


	3. Aprendiz

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de JRR Tolkien y sus herederos. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Aprendiz**_

Gandalf el Gris acababa de atravesar las puertas de la ciudad. Aquella no era una noticia agradable para el hijo de Ecthelion. Todo lo contrario. La inesperada visita de aquel viajero venido de tierras lejanas sólo podía acarrearle nuevas e innecesarias preocupaciones.

Durante el prolongado mandato de su padre, Mithrandir siempre fue tratado con el mayor de los respetos, siendo valorado por sus prudentes consejos así como su apoyo al complicado gobierno de aquel feudo sin rey. Denethor, sin embargo, jamás compartió ese sentimiento de admiración y se mostró reticente a hacer uso de la incuestionable sabiduría del mago.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón -algo que ocurrió inusitadamente pronto-, se obligó a ver más allá de sus sutilezas y subterfigios, tal y como él los calificaba, desconfiando en todo momento de la palabrería de aquel anciano de aspecto desaliñado y bruscos modales. Siempre permaneció alerta, la guardia en alto, analizando cada frase, cada gesto, cada imperceptible mirada, dispuesto a desentrañar los más osucros secretos del Istar.

Y en su afán de controlarlo todo, creyó atisbar segundas y nada buenas intenciones tras la aparente bondad del hombre de luenga barba. Especialmente el día en que apareció acompañado por ese tal Thorongil, un extranjero venido del Norte del que poco o nada se supo en Minas Tirith. Insensatos. A él no habían logrado engañarlo. Su intuición le decía que aquél no era un hombre cualquiera, que había algo sospechoso en todas aquellas sonrisas y reverencias. Un usurpador, eso es lo que era. Pero el hijo de Ecthelion no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la herencia de la Casa de Húrin. Antes tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

El eco de una voz familiar sacó a Denethor de su ensimismamiento. Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, el astuto Senescal bien podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la pared: su hijo, enterado también de la noticia, habría corrido raudo y veloz al encuentro de su querido amigo.

La imagen idílica que su mente empezó a dibujar le hizo torcer el gesto. Nunca llegaría a comprender la simpatía que el viejo mago lograba despertar en Faramir. En verdad, más que simpatía, aquello era auténtica devoción, un afecto sincero construido sobre la sólida base de una amistad en apariencia más fuerte y robusta que cualquier lazo existente entre el propio Senescal y su hijo. Sólo con pensar en ello se le retorcían las entrañas.

Desde que Mithrandir y Faramir se conocieron, siendo éste un crío, Denethor intuyó que un vínculo especial se había forjado entre ambos. Cada vez que el anciano visitaba la Ciudad Blanca, su hijo salía a recibirlo, ávido de nuevas noticas, deseoso de escuchar fantásticas historias de épocas pasadas, hace tiempo olvidadas. Paseaban durante horas por las intrincadas calles de la ciudadela, intercambiando puntos de vista, hablando sobre todo y nada en particular, entrando y saliendo de la antigua biblioteca, escudriñando todo tipo de mapas y documentos archivados desde los remotos orígenes del reino. Como maestro y alumno, Gandalf disertaba con voz grave y autoritaria sobre los misterios de Arda, mientras Faramir escuchaba con atención, absorbiendo cada palabra, atesorando cada puerta de conocimiento que se abría ante sus ojos.

El Senescal gruñó. Estaba molesto, tremendamente molesto. A diferencia de Boromir, quien siempre se había mantenido fiel a sus deseos, sentía que su hijo menor lo había traicionado con aquella estúpida amistad.

Se levantó airado de la silla y dirigió sus pasos hacia el balcón. Allí escudriñó la explanada en la que pronto aparecería el peregrino gris a lomos de su corcel. Tal y como había previsto, Faramir ya estaba esperando impaciente junto a uno de los guardias, dirigiendo fugaces miradas a la senda que conducía hasta allí.

Segundos después, la silueta del mago se recortó sobre la piedra blanca. El anciano desmontó con sorprendente agilidad y, en un par de zancadas, cerró el espacio que lo separaba de su joven amigo. Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y, tras intercambiar algunas palabras, sus alegres carcajadas resonaron en el cálido aire primaveral.

Denethor se llevó la mano al pecho para aplacar la molesta punzada que se empeñaba en hacerle compañía. Apartó la vista de ambas figuras, todavía sonrientes, y trató de obviar el sabor amargo que inundó su boca por unos instantes.

- Discípulo de mago... -murmuró mientras volvía a la soledad de su habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: La expresión "discípulo de mago" es utilizada por Denethor para dirigirse despectivamente a su hijo Faramir en el capítulo "El sitio de Gondor" de "El Retorno del Rey".


	4. Arena y sal

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares utilizados son creación de JRR Tolkien y pertenecen a sus legítimos propietarios. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

Arena y sal

La suave brisa reanudó su danza con las olas, haciendo ondular los delicados ropajes que envolvían el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sus largos cabellos, desprovistos de toda atadura, volaban en libertad, dibujando las más variadas formas en su incesante y acompasado vaivén.

Su rostro, por contra, se mantenía sereno e imperturbable, contemplando en silenciosa dignidad el azul eterno que se extendía más allá de la costa, mientras los dorados rayos de sol acariciaban con dulzura cada centímetro de su piel.

Cerró los ojos para saborear aquel instante de paz.

Una vez más, aspiró con cuidado el aire que la rodeaba, con la vana esperanza de atrapar a través de aquel pequeño gesto algo de la esencia del idílico paraje en el que se encontraba.

Un fuerte olor a sal inundó sus sentidos. Aquel aroma, el inconfundible aroma de su tierra, se había convertido en su más fiel compañero, formando parte de su ser, confundiéndose con el perfume de sus sueños y anhelos, impregnando cada uno de sus no tan lejanos recuerdos de infancia.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la tersa superficie de su mejilla, hasta desaparecer en los diminutos pliegues de aquellos labios exquisitos, repletos de vida y color.

Ya no volvería a contemplar aquella costa salvaje y hermosa, bañada por las aguas cristalinas del gran mar, testigo mudo del devenir de los años.

No volvería a pasear por aquellas playas vírgenes, sintiendo la arena palpitar bajo sus pies, mientras caminaba hacia el infinito.

Todo aquello no sería más que una onírica visión del pasado, un preciado don que tendría que atesorar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Esa misma tarde, marcharía a Minas Tirith para desposar a su prometido. Todo estaba preparado para aquel viaje sin retorno.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos su boca sonrosada, tratando de reprimir un suspiro que finalmente se fundió con el aire matinal.

¡Cómo echaría de menos los cálidos colores que inundaban su habitación cada amanecer, el estridente sonido de las gaviotas en el puerto, las largas noches de verano en que las doncellas cantaban y danzaban bajo la atenta mirada de la luna...!

Aquel hermoso cuento había llegado a su fin, alejándose de ella como la arena se escurre entre los dedos de quien intenta retenerla.

Y a pesar de todo sonrió. Porque, dentro de su lógica tristeza, se sentía inmensamente dichosa.

Tan sólo unas horas la separaban de su destino. Unas horas más y compartiría el resto de su vida con el hombre que hacía palpitar su pecho. Un hombre que la idolatraba, que la consideraba como la más hermosa de las criaturas, que pondría el mundo a sus pies si hacía falta. El hombre de su vida.

Al pensar en él, su sonrisa brilló con más intensidad, haciendo palidecer al mismísimo sol.

Sin duda alguna era feliz, muy feliz. Y quería que él también lo fuera.

Sabía que echaría de menos a su familia, que los comienzos serían duros, que una vida tan próxima a la Sombra no resultaría fácil, pero todo eso no importaba lo más mínimo. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión adecuada. Su corazón desbocado se lo confirmaba con cada nuevo latido.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre la mar enbravecida.

En la lejanía, escuchó la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre.

Había llegado la hora de mirar hacia el futuro. Una nueva vida la esperaba tras las piedras inmaculadas de la Ciudad Blanca.

* * *

N/A: Aunque el personaje de Finduilas no aparece como tal en ninguno de los libros de ESDLA, he creído conveniente dedicarle esta pequeña viñeta porque, al fin y al cabo, ella también formaba parte de Gondor y de muchos de los personajes que todos conocemos. 


	5. Home is behind

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares utilizados son creación de JRR Tolkien y pertenecen a sus legítimos propietarios. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia. _

* * *

_**Home is behind...**_

Detuvo su caballo y dirigió la vista atrás.

Con el corazón encogido, comprobó que aún estaba allí, alta y delicada como el día en que la vio por primera vez. Ella lo observaba en la lejanía, inmóvil y en silencio, apenas iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol.

Cautivado por tan dulce visión, no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de aquella figura solitaria, temiendo que su efigie pudiera desvanecerse con el despertar de un nuevo día, igual que un fantasma se pierde entre las sombras.

Tenía que partir, sabía que esa era su obligación, pero las despedidas nunca son fáciles y la suya estaba resultando dolorosamente amarga. Pasaría mucho tiempo, demasiado, hasta que la volviese a ver. Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir mientras tanto. Es más¿sería capaz de regresar algún día? . ¿Lograría cumplir su cometido?

Su pecho comenzó a palpitar con violencia ante la idea de no sobrevivir a los peligros del camino. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, tantas probabilidades de fracasar, tan poco resquicio para la esperanza... ¿Acaso no podía morir atravesado por un flecha igual que su padre?

Rápidamente, desechó aquel pensamiento funesto y, consciente de su tarea, se dijo que todo formaba parte de su destino, que aquella separación era necesaria para un futuro mejor, un futuro lejos de la Sombra, lleno de vida y no de destrucción. Eso, al menos, es lo que le habían inculcado desde pequeño.

Sólo si conseguía ser digno de ella, pensó, quizás podría volver algún día con la cabeza bien alta, listo para recuperarla. Sólo entonces. Pero "algún día" sonaba tan lejano...

Mientras su alma se desgarraba entre el dolor y el deber, dedicó unos instantes a memorizar aquella figura exquisita, tratando de grabar a fuego en su mente todo esplendoroso atisbo de belleza, cada una de sus pequeñas imperfecciones, aquello que la hacía única.

Sus ojos recorrieron la majestuosa silueta con la dedicación de un amante, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para admirar su porte regio, rebosante de nobleza, o maravillarse ante el inmaculado brillo que parecía desprender con la luz del alba. Y cuanto más la observaba, más hermosa la encontraba. Hermosa, etérea, casi de otro mundo.

- Thorongil, apresúrate -gritó a lo lejos un anciano de larga barba y sombrero picudo.

Aquella voz lo devolvió a la dura realidad, rompiendo el hechizo que había caído sobre él.

No podía demorarse más, debía iniciar la marcha cuanto antes. Un largo y tortuoso viaje se cernía sobre él.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidió de ella por última vez.

Entonces, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, haciendo ondular los pendones que decoraban las altas torres de piedra, como pequeñas manos agitándose en el aire. La blanca Torre de Ecthelion refulgió al contacto con la dorada luz de Anor, y un águila majestuosa planeó sobre la ciudad. Minas Tirith también se despedía de él. "Hasta pronto", parecía querer decir.

Reteniendo en su memoria aquella imagen idílica, el caballero de mirada gris dio media vuelta y guió su montura por la yerma explanada, alejándose poco a poco del lugar que se convertiría años más tarde en su hogar.

- Algún día volveré -su voz se confundió con la brisa matinal-, lo juro...

* * *

_N/A: Durante algún tiempo, Aragorn sirvió bajo el nombre de "Thorongil" tanto al Rey de Rohan como al Senescal de Gondor, aunque siempre ocultó su verdadera identidad, y nadie supo de sus orígenes. Se cree que sólo Denethor, hijo del Senescal en aquellos momentos, pudo sospechar algo._

_N/A II: Para el título, me he inspirado en un fragmento de la canción que Pippin canta mientras se produce la carga de Faramir contra Osgiliath (versión cinematográfica). Sé que Lamathyave también lo ha utilizado en un capítulo de una de sus historias. Espero que no importe la coincidencia._


	6. El fin de todas las cosas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares utilizados son creación de JRR Tolkien y pertenecen a sus legítimos propietarios. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.  
_

* * *

_**El fin de todas las cosas**_

Miró a su alrededor. Le pareció que algo se movía entre las sombras, al pie de las estrechas y empinadas escaleras de piedra. Se detuvo a escuchar en silencio y, tras unos instantes de atenta vigilancia, se convenció de que allí no había nadie.

Dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su andadura, subiendo un escalón tras otro sin perder un solo segundo, intentando recorrer en el menor tiempo posible el camino que aún se extendía ante sus pies. Quería llegar cuanto antes a aquella maldita habitación pero, con cada nuevo paso, el recorrido parecía ampliarse unos metros más, como por arte de algún diabólico hechizo, burlándose de su evidente angustia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró la marcha, forzando sin piedad sus piernas temblorosas, ya de por sí fatigadas a causa de la larga ascensión. Necesitaba estar solo, aclarar sus pensamientos, encontrar un poco de paz para su alma atormentada. Y sólo en ese lugar que ahora se le antojaba tan lejano podía obtener las respuestas que su corazón ansiaba obtener.

El mundo que conocía, todo aquello que amaba y había intentado proteger con uñas y dientes, se estaba desmoronando ante sus propios ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo. Había perdido tantas cosas que, en aquellos momentos, se sentía como una concha vacía, sin un mísero hilo de vida al que aferrarse.

Primero, su esposa, la única capaz de ver más allá de su semblante serio y arisco, la que había compartido sueños y anhelos con él, había fallecido presa del miedo y la pena en plena juventud. Después, su primogénito, el orgullo de su casa, había muerto en una misión que él mismo había autorizado de mala gana, a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar, sin posibilidad de despedida alguna. Y ahora Faramir, su pequeño Faramir, al que amaba profundamente a pesar de sus diferencias, se consumía lentamente en uno de los niveles inferiores de la torre, dispuesto a dejar atrás el mundo de los vivos, tal y como ya habían hecho el resto de sus seres queridos.

No podía soportarlo un segundo más. Tenía que buscar una solución, algún remedio para tanto mal, y sabía que su mejor consejera, la única que le quedaba en aquellos momentos de desconcierto, descansaba silenciosa en esa estancia cerrada a cal y canto a la que por fin había conseguido llegar.

Con mano firme, abrió la puerta y se adentró sin dudar en la oscuridad del recinto. Se aproximó a una de las paredes de piedra blanca y prendió el candil que colgaba de ella. La súbita llama iluminó su rostro por unos instantes, arrojando espectaculares matices de rojo fuego sobre su piel marfileña, plagada de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Caminó hacia el espacio central de la sala y tomó asiento ante el señorial escritorio de roble. Delante de él, un cofre de madera ricamente adornado descansaba sobre la mesa. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la delicada superficie del baúl, deteniéndose brevemente en cada una de las diminutas gemas que decoraban su superficie con vívidos destellos.

Humedeciéndose los labios, sacó una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello y la introdujo en la cerradura de metal. Abrió el candado con un rápido movimiento de su mano y, extrayendo el contenido con sumo cuidado, como si pudiese romperse sólo con su tacto, lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

Tomó aire y retiró la tela de terciopelo negro que cubría el objeto. La oscura esfera de cristal resplandeció al fugaz contacto de las llamas, pero su luz se extinguió tan pronto como había surgido. Parecía envuelta por tinieblas infinitas, las mismas tinieblas que anegaban la mente del Senescal y le impedían ver más allá de su propio dolor.

Denethor escudriñó la opaca superficie, moviendo sus ojos con frenética desesperación, tratando de buscar en su aterradora oscuridad alguna pista, alguna idea, algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, que pudiera devolverle la ilusión.

Buscó y rebuscó y, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, vio que una imagen empezaba a aparecer, primero distorsionada, luego con mayor nitidez. Barcos. Decenas de barcos navegando por el Anduin, avanzando a golpe de viento y remo, cada vez más próximos a su destino. La imagen desapareció para ser inmediatamente sustituida por otra. Orcos. Miles de orcos acantonados tras la Puerta Negra, pertrechados con todo tipo de armas, dispuestos a seguir asediando Minas Tirith hasta aniquilar todo rastro de vida.

Sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Todo estaba perdido. Todo. No había opción alguna para la esperanza, ¿cómo tenerla después de lo que acababa de contemplar? La ciudad sucumbiría entre gritos y llantos, consumida por la sangre y las llamas, devorada por ese terror innombrable que habían intentado derrotar en vano. Se levantó bruscamente, tirando al suelo la silla sobre la que había permanecido sentado segundos antes.

Si eso era lo que el azar les deparaba, si la muerte era un enemigo al que no podrían vencer en aquella ocasión, no tenía sentido seguir eludiendo lo inevitable. Él mismo saldría a su encuentro. Nunca había sido un hombre cobarde y no pensaba empezar a serlo ante el final que los Valar habían confeccionado para él.

Cogió la piedra vidente y, apretándola contra su pecho, salió corriendo de la habitación, en dirección a las escaleras. No, nadie decidiría la suerte de Denethor. Había sido una marioneta en manos del destino durante demasiado tiempo. Ya era hora de empezar a manejar los hilos.

Esta vez, él tendría la última palabra.


	7. Requiem

___Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares utilizados son creación de JRR Tolkien y pertenecen a sus legítimos propietarios. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia._**  
**

* * *

_**Requiem**_

Como cada amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron tímidamente por el lejano y oscuro oriente, iluminando con su tenue luz la cumbre nevada del Mindolluin.

El fuego de la antorchas, todavía encendidas, comenzó a extinguirse en los distintos sectores de la Ciudad Blanca. Un nuevo día había comenzado, y Minas Tirith se desperezaba con el tibio calor de la mañana.

Alrededor de la ciudadela, algunos centinelas montaban guardia. Situados en distintos puntos de la muralla, contemplaban con ojos siempre vigilantes la extensa llanura del Pelennor, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño procedente del país de la Sombra.

El Senescal se asomó a uno de los pequeños balcones que se abrían en la Torre de Ecthelion.

Desde su elevada posición, podía divisar la cercana ciudad de Osgiliath, punto de constantes y sangrientas luchas entre el ejército de Gondor y las tropas del enemigo. Más allá de sus derruidas torres, más allá de los despojos de su antiguo esplendor, interminables nubes de humo gris cubrían el cielo invernal, amenazando con devorar la escasa luz que Anor proporcionaba a aquellas tierras suspendidas en el tiempo.

Miró hacia abajo.

Aún era temprano, pero las intrincadas calles empezaban a llenarse del bullicio habitual. Decenas de ciudadanos entraban y salían de los pequeños comercios, absortos en sus tareas, tan perdidos en su propio mundo que apenas prestaban atención a lo que ocurría en torno suyo, igual que diminutas hormigas dentro de un inmenso hormiguero. Se iniciaba así la rutina de un nuevo día.

Todo parecía inmutable, inamovible, sin embargo, creyó intuir algo distinto en el aire fresco de la mañana, algo que la propia ciudad, como si de un ser vivo se tratase, parecía presentir igual que él, algo que impregnaba cada inmaculada piedra blanca y que comenzaba a invadir hasta las más ocultas callejuelas.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Un sonido lejano, apenas imperceptible, como barrido desde tierras lejanas, sus breves notas apenas sostenidas sobre un cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de gris.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañado, buscando el origen de aquel ruido que a duras penas había logrado discernir. El sonido irrumpió de nuevo en la ruidosa actividad de la ciudad, esta vez más nítido, más prolongado. No se trataba de imaginaciones suyas.

Esta vez sonó con mucha más fuerza, como un grito desesperado de ayuda. Denethor no tuvo duda alguna. El cuerno de Vorondil no sonaba por casualidad y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: Boromir se encontraba en apuros.

En los instantes que siguieron, el bramido se repitió varias veces más, confundiéndose con los truenos que una incipiente tormenta comenzaba a descargar sobre la ciudad, hasta que, de repente, todo quedó en silencio.

El Senescal se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla y se asomó todo lo que pudo, con el anhelo de captar nuevos y reveladores sonidos. Un rayo surcó el cielo casi negro que ahora se cernía sobre él, y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas.

Sintió un escalofrío y el más profundo pesar se apoderó de su corazón. No necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmase. Sabía que su querido primogénito se había desvanecido para siempre, y con él la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

En silencio, comenzó a llorar.


End file.
